Blast from the Past
by Nymphette
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have known each other since they were little. But when fate forces them apart for 15 years and brings them back, what will happen? And what is their parents' secret that they have forgotten?
1. Prologue

Blast from the Past

Prologue

Written by: Nymphette

Disclaimer: ::Clings to Inuyasha doll:: NOOOOO!! It can't be true! And yet it is…. Inuyasha, and all his friends, sad to say, are not mine, nor will they ever be.

Author's Note: Wow! It's my first time writing an Inuyasha story!! ::Friends clap and cheer in the background:: I'm soo excited! I've been reading fanfiction for so long and then this idea just popped into my head and it wouldn't let me alone until I did it. Well, anyways, I hope you all like my story, and thanks for reading it! Also, thanks to my beta Rei-chan for helping me through tough spots!

* * *

"Please, Miss Kagome, stop squirming! You're already late as it is!"

Five year old Kagome looked up at her nanny, Kaede, and struggled even harder as the elderly woman tried hard to get a dress on her young charge. "No! I don't wanna go! You can't make me!"

Kaede gasped in surprise at the young lady's tone, and at that moment, Kagome took the opening in her struggle with the older woman to escape. She didn't get very far past her bedroom door, however, when a hand caught her flailing wrist and dragged Kagome back inside.

"Kagome Higurashi!"

The woman who had grabbed Kagome's wrist let it go as soon as she got inside and folded her arms under her chest as she stood in a way that showed that she was thoroughly pissed. Her short, black hair moved not once and her dark eyes were focused on young Kagome, who was at the moment standing with her hands behind her back. Her dark, casual pants and light blouse swayed as she stepped forward and placed her hands on her hips.

"And just where do you think you were going?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she watched with narrowed eyes when her daughter winced at her angered tone. Even Kaede had to scrunch up in surprise and slight fear at this. Mrs. Higurashi was usually a very happy and caring person, but when she wanted to, she could be very, very intimidating.

"Uh, u-um, I… I mean…" Kagome's blush grew even brighter as she stumbled over her words in fear and embarrassment.

As Mrs. Higurashi watched her daughter in her obvious state of distress, her face softened as she knew that her goal was obtained, and knelt down to calmly talk to her daughter. "Kagome, have you been causing Kaede trouble again?" Kagome shook her head, still not looking up at her mother, but Mrs. Higurashi could see right through her daughter's farced innocence. "Kagome…" she muttered in a warning tone.

Reluctantly, Kagome spoke; not much more than a loud whisper. "I, uh, I wouldn't let Kaede dress me." She didn't think it possible, but Kagome managed to push her tiny chin into her collarbone even farther. However, the lady of the house managed to slip her fingers underneath the adamantly hidden chin and lifted it so that she could see into her daughter's eyes.

"Why?" Mrs. Higurashi asked softly.

As much as Kagome wanted to, she had found that she couldn't avert her eyes from her mother's gaze. She silently gave up and sighed, preparing to tell her mother what happened.

* * *

Flashing golden eyes inspected the grand home with mild interest as silver hair shone from the lights placed elegantly around the foyer and hall. The little boy, Inuyasha Takahashi, looked around sullenly, not at all excited to be at the home of one of his father's closest friends. He had come, not wanting to disrespect his father's wishes, but he didn't really know why he was supposed to be there. No one seemed to know, except for his father, that is, but he wouldn't tell him. However, Inuyasha didn't need to wonder for long about what was going on for the owner of the large house that they were in decided to make her appearance, along with a small girl who obviously didn't want to be there.

"Taisho! Inuyasha! Sesshomaru! So good of you all to come!" Mrs. Higurashi positively beamed when she saw the three males approaching from the foyer of her home. Taisho was the first to respond to her greeting.

"Good to see you too, Hana." He took her hand lightly and placed a gentle kiss on it. The action caused Hana Higurashi to blush profusely, as well as ignite a few disgusted looks from the children standing right below them. Then, as Taisho reverted back to his fully straight posture from before, he noticed something move beneath his eye. "Ah, and this must be the lovely Kagome that I've been hearing so much about. A pleasure to meet you." He kneeled down and extended his hand for her to shake, and she took it shyly, blushing as her mother did. Taisho smiled and chucked lightly as he looked back up at Hana. "She looks just like you."

Hana smiled as well, and looked lovingly down at her young child. "Yes, father said so as well." Kagome looked up at her mother with a pleading look in her eyes, as if to ask her to let her go back up to her room, but Mrs. Higurashi ignored her and looked back at Taisho as he stood up. "Would you all like something to drink?" Taisho nodded at this question, and the family of men followed Hana and a very reluctant Kagome into the family room.

Kagome tried unsuccessfully to shove herself into the plush cushion of the sofa that she now sat on as she unhappily sipped her tea. She had the unfortunate luck of having a mother like hers as she previously found herself being shoved in between the two young brothers, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, and glared at her mother as she smiled ignorantly and walked over to sit with Taisho. So there poor Kagome sat with her tea and her thoughts. However, those very same thoughts drifted back to the conversation she had with her mother earlier, instead of the two boys she sat between, who both looked at her as if she had some type of fatal and contagious disease.

"Why do I have to meet that boy? Boys are disgusting!" Kagome whined. She sat on her bed and crossed her arms as Mrs. Higurashi tried to convince her to go downstairs.

After a quiet chuckle, the lady of the house sat down on the bed next to her daughter and pulled her next to her as old Kaede stood still and watched. Her mistress had a calm face as she attempted to explain the situation at hand.

Mrs. Higurashi tightened her grip on Kagome's shoulder in a comforting gesture and spoke. "Kagome, darling, the boy you will be meeting today is going to be the one that you will spend the rest of your life with when you're older. It's a tradition that's been with us since I can remember. You may not understand this now, but you will, trust me. This is why I need you to come with me downstairs and help greet our guests. Can you do that for me?" After thinking about this new development very carefully, Kagome decided at the end that if it would make her family happy, then she supposed she could at least meet the boy, and nodded solemnly. Her mother smiled. "That's my girl. Kaede will help you dress, and then I'll take you downstairs to meet Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha. The boy she would be married to when she was older. Kagome didn't really like this proposition, since it meant she had to be with a boy, and everyone knew that boys weren't meant to be trusted, just like she didn't trust the same boy who was sitting to her right, drinking tea with her. However, she told her mother she would, so there she was. And she was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice a small hand reaching out to her until said hand poked her in the head really hard that she couldn't help but wince. As she finally came to, she heard a grunt and an annoyed sound.

"Oi! Girl! Geez, girls are so stupid!"

_

* * *

Three years later…_

Kagome looked up at the white curtained window of the room that would never be hers again. Sighing in complete and utter misery, she fervently wished that she wasn't moving, and that she could just run right back up to her old room and play with her toys, which were now packed away in boxes. Knowing this would never happen, however, she hugged her teddy bear tightly in her arms and turned away, heading for her parents' car.

"Kagome looks really depressed, Kaede. Maybe this move really wasn't for the best after all," said a saddened Mrs. Higurashi. She watched her daughter pull herself into their silver car. When Kagome slammed the door rather loudly, her mother had to wince a little when she felt the amount of anger with which the act was done. Kaede sighed heavily.

"Yes, I suppose, but you really didn't have a choice in this, did you?" The elderly woman looked up at her employer and said, "Your husband wanted this, did he not?" Mr. Higurashi worked overseas, and he had wanted his wife and child to come live with him, so they, of course, had dropped everything and started packing. But since this was Kagome's first home, the lady of the house knew that the young girl would have an emotional attachment to it, as well as the boy she met.

Kagome…

Kagome looked up in surprise out the car window to see shining, silver hair moving towards her at high speeds. At first she couldn't see the figure very well, but as soon as she realized what, or rather, _who_ it was, she grinned and hurried to get out of the car through the side door as fast as she possibly could, wanting to greet her dear friend. The door slammed shut and she started running. "Inuyasha!"

The older boy looked up to see his best friend of three years smiling and waving at him as she ran, and this spurred his movement to go faster until he reached her and embraced her tightly. "Kagome!" he exclaimed. He had heard the news of her moving away from his father, and was upset, so he had wanted to say goodbye. _Thank God I didn't miss her,_ he thought. And as his khaki pants blew in the wind, he put his hand into the soft pocket and withheld a small, velvet box, blushing as her eyes looked up to his. "Uh, um, Kagome, I… I heard that you were leaving," he said, disbelievingly. When she said nothing, he grew nervous, and found himself desperately waiting for a response, a movement, _anything_ that would tell him that she was really just playing him for a fool; that he could just forget about the locket -- his present for her -- and go back inside with them to have tea and play games like they used to.

When she nodded, Inuyasha felt all those hopes go down the drain and the box that he carried with him suddenly felt itself being pulled out of the soft hole by the hand that held it. He began to speak again.

"Uh, dad said I should get this for you, since, you know… But you can't open it till you leave!" he ordered, and she nodded again, smiling, as the boy roughly placed the box in her hand. His face softened, though, when Kagome's frown found itself back onto her face and he whispered, "I'm gonna miss you, y'know."

"I'm gonna miss you too, Inuyasha. I don't want to leave!" she cried. All morning she had kept her feelings hidden behind a somber-faced mask, but now they just ran loose, and she couldn't control them any longer. No one would have it any other way, and so they stood there in each other's arms until Mrs. Higurashi called, at last, for her daughter.

Kagome bit back another sob as she dried her eyes and moved away from Inuyasha's warm embrace. "Inuyasha," she choked out, as she grasped the small box to her chest, "don't forget me…" She moved away slowly, and when she got to the car, her mother took her hand and looked towards Inuyasha.

"I won't!" he cried, and as Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi, and old Kaede left in their car, he said, "I'll never forget you."

I'll never forget… Kagome…

Mrs. Higurashi smiled softly at the young boy who's eyes bespoke great despair and mouth that was slightly open, and thought, _don't worry Inuyasha, you'll meet her again someday. I promise…_


	2. Chapter I

**Blast from the Past**

**Chapter One**

**Written by: Nymphette**

**Disclaimer: **::Clings to Inuyasha doll:: NOOOOO!! It can't be true! And yet it is.... Inuyasha, and all his friends, sad to say, are not mine, nor will they ever be.

**Author's Note: **OMG I can't believe all of the reviews I got for my story! And positive ones at that! OO ::Giggles:: Well, I'm not one to disappoint, so here's chapter 1 of 'Blast from the Past' for my lovely readers! XD

* * *

Beep beep! Beep beep!

Kagome moaned unceremoniously and turned to the other side of her bed to halt the incessant beeping. Feeling around for a few moments, she finally found the right button to press. But as she just started to fall back into dreamland, a door burst open, and a young woman yelled her name loudly.

"Kagome!"

In response to this unexpected noise, Kagome subconsciously pulled her pillow out from under her head and covered her face so that her ears were hidden as well. However, the one who had made the noise wasn't finished with completing her objective yet. Kagome moaned again as she prepared herself for the normal morning ritual.

The girl who burst through the door smirked as she placed her hands on her hips. She was tall in appearance with long, dark hair and dark brown eyes. Her black sweatpants swayed with her legs as she moved towards the bed while Kagome lay, unmoving, pretending to be asleep.

Kagome could feel the girl Sango's eyes on her, but she stayed still, hoping that maybe said girl would go away if she just laid there. _Maybe if I ignore her she'll just go away, _Kagome thought, but somewhere in the back of her head something yelled out that it probably wouldn't be easy. Still, one could hope, couldn't they?

Eventually, Sango left after sighing, and smirked. She knew that Kagome wouldn't wake up by her command alone. She would need… _help_. Sango smirk transformed into a grin as she walked out of the room and down the hall so that she could put her plan into action.

Kagome felt that she could've jumped for joy on her bed, but she dared not to, for Sango could come back at any moment. However, Kagome knew Sango was planning _something_, but she didn't know what. She felt that it wasn't going to be pretty however, and rolled on her side, still trying to pretend to be asleep.

Sango came back a few minutes later, as Kagome expected, but she sensed another pair of eyes on her as well. Sango laughed whole-heartedly and said, "Well, go to it, Miroku." _Miroku?!_

"Good morning my dear Kagome!" Miroku cheered as he walked over to her bed. He knew Sango's plan would work on Kagome of all people, but he didn't like it, because he normally only liked to cop a feel with his girlfriend. However, he would do anything for Sango, and if this is what she wanted, then he would do it for her.

Dark brown eyes roved over the 'sleeping' girl's form as tousled black hair laid in all directions over Miroku's head. He looked all over Kagome's backside, which was delightfully facing towards him, and went right to work as he heard an 'eep!' from the same girl. Knowing fully that she was awake, he kept caressing her backside until Kagome just couldn't stand it anymore.

Damn, lecher, Miroku! Kagome thought. Decided that he was having way too much fun with her butt, Kagome finally slapped his hand away hard and got up. "Geez. I'm up now you guys. Are you happy now, Sango?" she said angrily. Sango smiled and began to leave the room, with Miroku in tow, favoring the red hand that Kagome slapped.

"Yep, pretty much. You have a half an hour before breakfast Kagome," she said, laughter appearing through the command. And with that, she left. Kagome sighed.

* * *

"Thank you very much, sir. Have a good day."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure," the guy said, distracted. His gold eyes blinked in confusion and as he ran a hand through his long white hair, he left the small book store. His brother, Sesshoumaru, had wanted him to get the book in preparation for his classes. Why, he would never know, for Sesshoumaru never usually wanted Inuyasha to run such errands, but he wanted it, and the white-haired boy complied.

Inuyasha Takahashi, now age 26, climbed up into his Ford F150 and shut the door. Turning on the ignition, he looked at the book that his brother had requested of him to get, and sighed. He couldn't understand what made Sesshoumaru become an elementary school teacher, considering the fact that -- to Inuyasha's knowledge -- Sesshoumaru wasn't really one for little kids. It was probably the woman he was dating, Rin, who had an extreme fondness for children. Shrugging the thoughts off, the white-haired man drove off in search of the school where Sesshoumaru worked at, rock music blaring all the while.

Inuyasha stepped inside the quiet classroom after he had obtained a visitor's pass from the front office and found his way down through the halls. The children, quietly working in their spelling books, looked up the instant the door was opened, and Inuyasha couldn't help but feel oddly embarrassed in front of their curious gazes.

"Inuyasha, thank you for coming." Sesshoumaru Takahashi looked up from his work desk to his younger brother at the sound of the door opening. His amber eyes and white hair, the same as Inuyasha's, turned along with his upper body to face the younger man. "I trust you were successful," he said.

Inuyasha nodded and pulled the book out from his jacket, as the children in the classroom watched with obvious interest. He handed the book over to Sesshoumaru as soon as it left his jacket, and Sesshoumaru took it smoothly. Setting it on his desk, he turned again to Inuyasha and said, "Thank you for bringing the book. I wanted to read it to the children for story-time."

Inuyasha just shrugged and said, "No problem. I have to get going now, though, so I'll see you at home later." He waved and left the room almost as quickly as he had entered it as Sesshoumaru turned back to look at the little boys and girls, who were now staring at the closed door.

"You may all now return to your work."

Having dropped the book off to his older brother, the white-haired man left the school, still feeling pretty odd. He didn't mind coming to the school that much, but the kids could sometimes be scary. Opening the doors, he stepped outside, but held the door for a young woman as he left. When he heard her mutter, "Thanks," and saw her walk inside, he let the door bang shut. He detected something oddly familiar about that girl that he couldn't figure out, but since he couldn't at the moment, he instead shrugged it off and walked down the steps to his truck.

* * *

Kagome sat on the hard wooden stool in front of the counter as she crunched the Cocoa Puffs from the bowl in front of her in her mouth. As she ate the cereal, her droopy chocolate eyes lacked their energetic sheen, and her face showed the same. She was still really tired, and supposed it was because she was still getting used to going into school so early now that summer was over. Even though being a teacher had it's regrets, it did have it's ups, and she didn't really mind as much as she thought she would.

The 23 year old woman had just started teaching at Rush Elementary School, and since she was fresh out of college, it was extremely hard for her to adjust to the different times. She figured she'd get used to it with experience, but some other people had different plans.

As for Miroku and Sango, they were obviously awake long before they decided to give Kagome a wake-up call, and had already left for their separate jobs, which left the dark-haired girl an opportunity to steam over what they had done to her. They, apparently, thought that she still wasn't capable of waking up on her own, and so they had 'helped' her every morning since the new school year started. Frankly, it was really beginning to annoy her, since she knew that they knew that she was very much capable of waking herself up.

Damn them… she thought, and with that, Kagome got up to get her things ready for school.

It was then that she had decided to notice what time it was, and immediately screamed in shock. "Oh my God! I'm ten minutes late!" she announced, shocked. Hurriedly trying to find her keys, she rushed out the door with the last of her things for school, and locked the door. She ran down the steps of the house that her friends owned, down to her silver Mitsubishi Eclipse, and got into the car itself.

Quickly turning on the ignition, Kagome sped off in the direction of the school in which she worked, hoping that she wouldn't be too late. _If I hurry,_ she thought, _I'll only be a little bit late._ She hoped and prayed that it would be enough, and also hoped that traffic would be a little bit merciful to her, for it took her at least a half an hour on a good day to make it to the school. Kagome shuddered at the thought of having to deal with another traffic-laden trip to school.

When she got to the school, Kagome suddenly panicked when she saw a multitude of various cars and trucks parked in the lot in front of and around the school, but when she checked her watch, she sighed in relief, noticing that she wasn't too late. However, since she _was_ late, she figured that there would probably be a temporary substitute with her students until her arrival. Quickly finding a parking spot for her car, Kagome got out and ran for the door, noticing a silver-haired man opening the door. Thinking that it was Sesshoumaru Takahashi, the grade five teacher that she knew, she muttered a quick, "Thanks," and hurried inside, eager to get to her class.

* * *

Kagome managed to stumble into the main office of Rush Elementary at 8:30 a.m., which brought about a couple of confused stares, as well as some angry glares. Bashfully smiling, she hurried to her mailbox to see if she had received any new memos for students and whatnot. However, as she grabbed her mail and turned around, she ran head-on into a short man in a suit. Looking down, she gasped and backed away a couple of steps.

"P-Principal Totosai! Excuse me! I'm very sorry sir!" Kagome apologized. She bowed down deeply.

Principal Totosai Tetsu looked at the young teacher with an angered eye. "Miss. Higurashi. You are late again I see." As the principal of the small school, Principal Totosai liked to keep a watch on all of the people, young and old, that entered his building. He knew that Kagome had often been late since she started working here as a teacher the year before this school year. And even though this normally was not a good thing, he knew she was fresh out of college, unlike most teachers, so he felt a bit of sympathy for her.

Kagome bowed again. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry. It's just that I'm not very used to getting up at this time yet, especially since it's the new school year and all. I'm sure I'll get used to it with time, though."

The old man nodded in agreement with her, and said, "Yes, I'm sure you will get along just fine. And as much as I like this conversation we're having, I assume you have a class to attend to, so get along, please." Totosai patted Kagome's hand and went to walk back into his classroom, bracing himself for the inevitable meeting with Kagura Sora, the vice principal, about why there was a food fight in the school cafeteria the day before.

Kagome, smiling at the old man's gesture, went the other way out the door of the office, and looked down at the memo that she had just gotten from her mailbox. It said:

Miss. Kagome Higurashi,

We are pleased to inform you that you will be receiving a new student today. Shippou Tsune. His medical information and other things have been given to the right people, so you need not worry yourself with that. Please welcome him with the love that our school is known for. Thank you.

Your principal,

Totosai Tetsu

The young teacher smiled in anticipation of meeting her new student. She absolutely loved when new students came, because that meant that there would be a new face to meet, and especially, a new friend to make. Deciding that she had already kept her class and new student waiting long enough, Kagome hurried at a running pace to get to her classroom.


	3. Chapter II

Blast from the Past

Chapter Two

Written by: Nymphette

Disclaimer: ::Clings to Inuyasha doll:: NOOOOO!! It can't be true! And yet it is…. Inuyasha, and all his friends, sad to say, are not mine, nor will they ever be.

Author's Note: Sooo sooo sorry that this chapter came out as late as it did. I bet you all were thinking that I wasn't going to write any more of it, but I did. I just had a few issues with writer's block. Plus the fact that I made a bad mistake of not planning out my chapters, but I still like the way it turned out. I was actually more surprised with the fact that I still got reviews!! XD Soo happy! Anyways, enough of my blabbering. On with the story!

* * *

Ah, the beauty of autumn. The gentle wind caressing your face, the colorful leaves falling gently all around you… and lovers sucking face in the backseat of your car.

Kagome bit back a disgusted grunt as she drove herself and her friends, Sango and Miroku, home. She mentally kicked herself for having done this again, and prayed to the gods that the couple's car would soon be out of the gas station where it was being fixed. The old Ford that they had kept stalling out, and had to be brought in for inspection.

Fortunately though, for Kagome, home was approaching fast, and soon the sounds of the married couple coming from the back of the car would stop. But even though she was glad of this, Kagome also felt a sharp pain in her heart that could only be described as envy for Sango and Miroku because she wished that she could have someone as they had each other. Someone like that boy with the white hair and golden eyes that she had known all those years ago; the one that she had been so close to.

However, so lost was Kagome in her thoughts that she never even noticed that she passed the house she was aiming for until a feminine voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Kagome? Uh, Kagome, I think you just passed the house," Sango said, alerting the girl in the front.

Kagome, realizing that her friend was right, blushed profusely and stopped the car, putting it in reverse. Making sure that there weren't any cars behind her, the teacher sped up a little until they were back to the quaint, two-story house. Successfully parking the car in the driveway, she locked the door behind her. Sango was the first to speak as they walked up to the front door.

"So… what was that all about, Kagome? You seemed really out of it. I mean, passing the house like that," Sango said, Miroku walking in front of her and in through the door. She knew her friend enough that the younger woman wouldn't usually space out like that. She was way too sensible. _Unless…_

Kagome interrupted Sango's thoughts with an embarrassed cough. "Um, I was daydreaming actually," she muttered, stepping past Sango to get to the door. Sango did a double take.

"_Daydreaming?_" she asked, disbelievingly. "You haven't done anything like that since you were in high school.

Kagome's tomato-red complexion darkened as she tried to quell her old friend's queries. "Sango, I have no idea what you're talking about! I'm not _that_ old! Of _course_ I've daydreamed before. I'm not like Sesshoumaru, you know," she argued. But then, a reminder popped into Kagome's head, and she said, "Speaking of, I've got a party to get ready for." And with that, she hurried upstairs.

Sango growled low in her throat. "Damnit, I just _know_ she's thinking about someone. She hasn't daydreamed or anything like that since Kouga, and then he…" but then, the older woman suddenly got an idea, and a grin slowly made it's way onto her face, and she walked inside, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Kagome looked back at her car as Sango waved to her from the driver's seat. After the martial arts trainer told Kagome to call when she wanted to leave, she drove off, leaving the teacher on the front porch of the home of the stoic Sesshoumaru Takahashi. Kagome smiled back and hoped that Sango wouldn't hurt her 'baby', then walked towards the doorway, thinking about her and Sango's conversation earlier.

Kagome and Sango were in Kagome's room, helping the teacher get ready for the party she was supposed to go to. However, Sango wouldn't let Kagome off the hook about their earlier outside discussion.

"So, Kagome," Sango started as she fixed Kagome's black tresses, "who were you thinking about in the car? Was it Kouga?" She stopped brushing the younger girl's hair, and peered over her shoulder to look at her face.

Kagome sighed, half expecting this, but that still didn't make her want to talk. "First off, Sango, no, it wasn't Kouga," she shuddered at thinking of the dark-haired male, "and second, why are you asking me this now? Can't we talk about it later, or something?" After taking some lip liner, she began to smooth the colored substance around the outside of her lips. "I need to get ready."

Sango then sighed herself, continuing to brush Kagome's hair, resigning to the younger woman's word. "Okay, but we are_ going to talk about this later."_

Kagome sighed inwardly, dreading the fateful 'conversation' that her best friend made her promise to do, later, when she got home. Shaking her head slowly, so as not to mess up her perfectly drawn-up ebony locks, she straightened out her forest green, sleeveless evening gown and walked up the stairs of the grand house to its door.

Tonight was the night of Sesshoumaru's thirtieth birthday, and in celebration of this 'joyous occasion', a party was to be held at his home. It was mostly close friends and family, and that sort of thing, but the younger woman was overjoyed all the same, and gladly accepted the invitation. But when he told her that he thought of her as family, Kagome became easily confused, telling him that they had only met a year and a half ago, and went to ask him what he meant. However, he only left her alone, saying, "I've known you for much longer, Kagome," with a laugh, and walked away.

Kagome soon approached the door, and leaving her disturbed thoughts behind her, she raised her hand to knock on the door. Upon knocking, the doors were opened to reveal a short, balding man with a tuxedo who introduced himself as Myoga.

Taken aback for a moment, Kagome introduced herself, and once she was recognized, she stepped inside, and heard the door shut with a light click behind her. Hiding a smile, the young teacher left her jacket with the old man and went in search of the lucky thirty-year-old.

At first, she was appalled that he would be talking to anyone of the female race other than Rin, his fiancée, but after she decided that she would get revenge for the young woman, Kagome snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. But when he looked back at her, and she looked up into his face, Kagome decided something was wrong, especially when his smile grew into a grin. Sesshoumaru _never_ grinned. Of that she was certain. But, if this wasn't Sesshoumaru, then who was it?

"So, Inuyasha, how have you been?"

Inuyasha Takahashi tried unsuccessfully to loosen the collar around his neck as the heat from the room, not to mention the ridiculously large number of people there, tried to knock him off his feet, as well as the beautiful young woman standing next to him. So there he stood, nursing his punch. However, he realized early on that his drink would not help him much tonight.

"Feh, not much, I guess," he responded, loosening his tie a little more. He was really getting very tired.

Kikyou Hikiga, the young man's conversational partner, as it was, was very boring. Regardless of how beautiful she was, she didn't seem like she really knew how to talk to a guy. She also almost always talked about herself. This alone was enough to practically put Inuyasha to sleep, but seeing how she was the only one in the room more fascinating than anyone else, he just nodded, smiled, and drank the punch in his hand, trying to pay attention.

And he was, that is, until a pair of small arms wrapped around his waist in a soft grip.

"Geez, Sesshoumaru, what would Rin say if she saw you like this?"

Turning his head around, Inuyasha was surprised to find a young girl, well, at least, younger than he was, pressed against his back with her arms wrapped firmly around his waist, grinning up at him. But when his confused smile turned into a grin, hers turned into a frown, and she let go. However, he wasn't about to let go like she did so easily, and turned far enough to catch her in his arms. "Actually, Rin would encourage me," he said, laughing.

Kagome looked up at him in disbelief. "You're not Sesshoumaru," she whispered, surprised. But as she tried to get out of Inuyasha's soft, but firm, hold, he tightened it even more around her.

Inuyasha laughed. "I know I'm not Sesshoumaru." He looked at the girl who ran into him, and liked what he saw. She was very pretty, almost like an ethereal beauty, with her chocolate brown eyes and black, shimmering hair, and as his eyes roved down her figure, he found that she was filled out in all the right places, and it showed, especially in that tight-fitting green dress of hers.

Sighing, he shook his head, figuring that he should've let her go, uncomfortable as she seemed, but to him, it just felt _right_, felt familiar, and he didn't want to let go. Instead, he opted for an explanation, and when she looked up expectantly, he spoke again. "I'm Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru's young half-brother."

Kagome looked at the two almost identical boys as they looked back at her equally. All but twins, the half-brothers looked virtually identical, but with their gap in ages, some distinctions were obvious. But to be under the little girl's scrutiny was not why they were there, she knew. And when her mother looked down at her, preparing to speak, she would get her answers soon enough.

"Kagome, this is Inuyasha," Hana Higurashi introduced the younger boy, "and his older half-brother, Sesshoumaru." Kagome just sullenly looked at the two again.

The educator gasped in surprise. Since she hadn't seen Inuyasha in 15 years, she definitely didn't expect that he would look like _this_. And Sesshoumaru! He'd never even mentioned it! Looking up into Inuyasha's face, hoping that it was some mistake, Kagome immediately noticed the similarities between the boy she knew and the man who stood before her, grinning as he held her still in his arms.

There was no doubt about it. This man was definitely the boy Kagome knew so long ago. The golden-eyed, silver-haired Inuyasha Takahashi.

Kagome squealed.

* * *

Inuyasha was confused.

One minute the girl, whose name he _still_ didn't know, was looking at him as if he had two heads, the second, she was smiling and laughing and hugging him until he had no air left. Well, he didn't know why, but it was all right, he guessed, as long as she was this way. Unfortunately, for conscience's sake, he knew he shouldn't let her go on the way she was. But just when he was about to ask her what was going on, his beloved older half-brother showed up.

"Ah, Inuyasha. I see you have met Kagome."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Well, at least he knew what her name was now. "Yeah, apparently. I think she's drunk," he said, raising his eyebrow up further. Her happiness and hyper activities _had_ to be the result of a drunken stupor.

However, Kagome heard what he had said, and anger immediately flared up. "Excuse me, Inuyasha, but I'm not drunk," she said. But then a look of sadness crossed her face. "You seriously don't know who I am?" she asked.

Inuyasha looked down at her, letting her go for the moment. "No," he admitted, almost shamefully, "I don't know who you are." He looked to Sesshoumaru for help, but his older half-brother just looked back, telling him to fix his own problems.

Sesshoumaru walked over to his brother and Kagome and drew her away from Inuyasha, telling her that Rin wanted to talk to her. Apparently his fast plan to get Kagome away from Inuyasha for the moment worked, as Kagome smiled once more and walked off to find her friend. However, the second he saw that she was out of view, he turned back to his brother and gave him the coldest stare that he could conjure up.

And it worked too. Inuyasha was scared out of his wits, but not so that he still managed to fight. "What'd I do?" he asked. He still couldn't figure out why his brother was so mad, and why that girl was upset that he didn't remember her. As far as he knew, he'd never met her in his life. "I don't know that girl, so I don't know why you're getting so mad."

Hmm, apparently he's serious, Sesshoumaru thought. Resigning himself to that truth, he sighed, and laid a hand on his little brother's shoulder. "You're sure you don't know who she is?" he asked. He couldn't believe that two people who had once been so close could be so far apart, and he really didn't want to see that happen to them.

Unfortunately, Inuyasha only shook his head and replied, "No. I can't say that I have ever seen her before. However, I get a distinct feeling of familiarity, and apparently, she does too. Who is she?" Inuyasha wanted desperately to know what Sesshoumaru knew already, but his brother was obviously going to make him work for this knowledge.

However, Sesshoumaru was not of the same mind, because he knew that Inuyasha would never figure it out on his own. So that left it up to him. Sighing again, he said, "I still can't figure out why you can't remember your best friend from so long ago, Kagome, of the Higurashi family that lived next to us."

"Higurashi… OH MY GOD!"


	4. Chapter III

**Blast from the Past**

**Chapter Three**

**Written by: Nymphette**

**Disclaimer:** ::Clings to Inuyasha doll:: NOOOOO!! It can't be true! ::Grumbles:: Fine… All the characters are not, and never will be mine… ::Sulks in a corner:: Geez… Take away a girl's dream, why don't you?

**Author's Note:** ::Dodges tomatoes and other unpleasant things:: Sooooo sooooo sorry for not updating in so long, guys. I'm not really the best at writing the bulk of a story. I can write beginnings and endings really good, but the middle is the hard part. I'll try not to take, like, a month and a half to get my chapters out, but it'll take at least two weeks 'cuz the inspiration is a little hard to come by. Please, please be patient with me.

On another note, for whomever reads my story, I am requesting for you all to please review it. Reviewing my story and telling me what you think of it will only help me in the long-run to make this story the best it could possibly be. I'm all about getting more than one opinion, to the great displeasure of my mom (--') and it would help me a lot.

* * *

"Higurashi… OH MY GOD!" 

Inuyasha's face turned beet red as all the party guests in the room turned to stare at him and his outburst. But as soon as they realized that there wasn't a show to be had, they each turned back to what they were doing, leaving the two brothers to their conversation in private. When they were to themselves again, Inuyasha's face went back to showing surprise.

"I can't believe… That's HER?! Are you serious?" he asked, extremely bewildered. He couldn't believe it. The tiny, scrawny little girl with the biggest brown eyes he'd ever seen had definitely grown up. With her curvaceous figure and eyes made much more mature through time, she'd grown up so much that he hardly recognized her. He just could not believe this.

Sesshoumaru interrupted Inuyasha's swirling thoughts. "Quite," he said. "Though, I must say, I was surprised myself when I first met her. The Kagome of the present certainly does not resemble the Kagome of the past."

"Wait a minute, Sesshoumaru. How do _you_ know Kagome?" he asked, bewildered. Inuyasha was extremely curious as to how his older brother had so easily found Kagome again, when it took him forever to do the same. He gave up years ago, not expecting to ever find her. This discovery was extremely unexpected.

Sesshoumaru just stared at his younger half-brother, showing no emotion, as usual. "Kagome teaches at the same school as I," he said. "For the past two years, as a matter of fact."

Inuyasha just looked back at his brother, disbelievingly. "And you didn't think to tell me this… why?" he asked. Sesshoumaru just shrugged, and at this gesture, Inuyasha shook his head. "Damnit, Sesshoumaru, she was my best friend! Don't you think that it would've probably been important to tell me that you found her?!"

Again, Sesshoumaru simply shrugged. "No."

Inuyasha boiled with anger inside. "Now wait just a--!" But just before the young man could finish his statement, an interruption found its way into his and Sesshoumaru's conversation.

"Sesshoumaru!"

Unfortunately for Inuyasha, however, Sesshoumaru rose to the bait and answered the summons. Bowing slightly, the older brother said, "If you'll excuse me, Inuyasha. We'll talk again later," and left.

Glowering at having been 'dismissed', Inuyasha grumbled and went his own way to find Kagome. "We had better, Sesshoumaru."

* * *

"So Rin, how's Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked her friend. She and Rin were walking around the various partygoers and talking amiably. 

Rin giggled. "Stoic as ever, but I love him all the same," she happily replied. Though some people could never understand the concept of love, it was obvious that she and her fiancé had mastered it. Through all the trials and tribulations about the difference of age that the two found with being with each other, they made it through it all, and were all the better for it. "And how are you and Kouga? Still going strong?"

"Umm…" Kagome blanched visibly. Unfortunately, unlike Rin and Sesshoumaru's relationship, Kagome and Sesshoumaru's cousin Kouga's relationship wasn't going so well. With years of abuse and the older lawyer's dominating attitude towards women -- and her -- in general, Kagome was extremely reluctant to go into anything permanent with him, and wanted to break anything off between them many, many times before.

However, instead of providing a full answer, she opted for, "Just great, thanks," with a smile. She inwardly hoped that Rin would fall for the little ruse.

"Wonderful! I'm happy for you, Kagome," Rin exclaimed. But just as Kagome was about to thank her lucky stars that Rin was as unsuspecting as she was, the object of their conversation decided to make himself known.

"Kagome!"

The young teacher cringed as Kouga Okami's husky voice filled her ears. She figured it was inevitable that she would see Kouga at this party. However, she was also hoping that she wouldn't have to see him, or even better, have him see her. But since she couldn't make an attempt to run away without Kouga seeing her, she instead turned around and gave the suave lawyer her best smile.

Rin smiled and left the two alone together, claiming to want to find her fiancé, to Kagome's utter dismay.

"K-Kouga! What are you doing here?" she asked sweetly as Kouga wrapped her in his arms for a tight hug.

Kouga let go of Kagome slowly and looked at her. He couldn't believe his luck that such a lovely and caring woman such as Kagome would be his for the taking, and if she responded to the question he asked earlier in the week, she really would be his. But that would only be when she said 'yes.' However, he had to get it out of her first, and this party seemed to be the perfect place. He shrugged indifferently when she waited for an answer. "It shouldn't be such a surprise. This party is really mostly family, and being Sesshoumaru's cousin, I was, of course, invited," he said.

Kagome sighed in relief. She was afraid he was going to ask her _the question_, and when he pulled her in for an embrace, she was even more so afraid. When he said something completely different, she was immediately relieved, and her body visibly relaxed. However, she was not prepared for the next question to arise.

"But, Kagome, can we talk? I wasn't expecting to see you here, but I need to ask you something rather urgent," the young lawyer explained. Kagome almost face-faulted at the request, her earlier anxieties rising again. But she couldn't just refuse Kouga; she did, after all, lead him to believe that she wanted more in their relationship. However, she didn't want to lead him even more into nothingness, and so raised her hand to decline.

Kagome took in a breath, preparing herself to speak. "Kouga, no. I'm sorry, but I can't let you ask the question that I know you're going to ask. No, I do not want to marry you. I've been leading you on, and I'm sorry for that. I meant to break it off with you long ago, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I just… I'm sorry Kouga, but I just can't." She didn't look up at him -- she was too ashamed to even try -- but she did let out the deep breath she was holding, and stood steadily in her place.

Kouga looked at her in silent disbelief. He couldn't believe this! His love, _his_ Kagome, was rejecting him? Why was bad luck doomed to follow him around for the rest of his life? He desperately tried to salvage some sort of hope of being with Kagome and smiled. "Kagome… you're joking, right? Come on, let's go tell everyone the good news…" He latched his hand onto Kagome's arm in an attempt to pull her into the center of the crowd, but Kagome just stood adamantly in place, not wanting to go further into hurt with this man.

Kagome refused the command and instead pulled her arm away from his and said in a whisper, "I'm sorry, Kouga… I can't." Her bangs shielded her eyes and she began to back away, but just as she was going to run, another voice interrupted her senses, and she found herself looking up to find it.

"Kagome…!"

* * *

Inuyasha arrived just in time to see his 'beloved' cousin, Kouga, and his best friend from long ago in what looked to him to be a lover's quarrel. Although, knowing his cousin's womanizing ways, he instantly knew Kagome to be innocent of the whole thing, and rushed to help her. 

"Kouga," Inuyasha spat. "What are you doing here?" With a quick look down at Kagome's arm, he knew his older cousin was up to his old tricks again. "I wasn't expecting you to be here."

Kouga stared straight at Inuyasha and shrugged. "I was invited," he said. "Also, I am family, so why wouldn't I be here?" The older man was getting extremely aggravated at the fact that Inuyasha was, _again_, getting in the way of his relationships. Creating a vice-like grip on Kagome's arm like some sort of reassurance that she was still with him, he made to leave with the younger woman. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Kagome and I have an announcement to make," he bragged, tugging Kagome along as he pushed Inuyasha out of the way.

However, Kagome would have none of it, and even more so kept her place. "No way, Kouga. _We're not going anywhere_," she said. But when Kouga's grip turned painful, and she found herself moving, the younger woman began to panic, and begged the older man to stop. "Kouga, stop… Please…" However, Kagome's pleas had fallen on deaf ears, as Kouga had not ceased to stop. The teacher then turned to her old friend for help. "Inuyasha…" she cried softly.

By his young friend's scared tone of voice, Inuyasha knew that Kouga had definitely gone too far. Putting himself in the path of his cousin, Inuyasha pried Kouga's hand off of Kagome's arm, as if he himself were the Jaws of Life. "That's enough, Kouga. I think you should let go now," he said.

Kouga, in turn, glared at Inuyasha. "Why should I, dog-turd?

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, and his grip on Kouga's arm tightened. "Because you're hurting her, stupid." He heard her whimper again from the immense pain caused by his older cousin's firm grip, and protectiveness of his best friend overcame him. He wanted nothing more than to punch the lights out of the overconfident man. His voice dropped an octave lower and he said, "Let go of her, Kouga."

Kagome huffed in exasperated anger, pain, and slight fear at the sight of the two relatives arguing with each other. At first, she was afraid because of Kouga -- she'd had enough trouble fending him off during the couple of years that they dated, and they way he was gripping her was causing some of her fear of abuse come back -- but then Inuyasha came, and while that was a sort of relief for her, that opinion totally changed when she saw him and his cousin start butting heads. She then decided that she had to take matters into her own hands.

* * *

Kagome was pissed. She was _definitely_ pissed. 

Sesshoumaru, along with his fiancée, Rin, looked on in amusement at the threesome having the heated argument. After Rin's hurried announcement about Kagome, Kouga, and Inuyasha, the teacher just had to see for himself what the quarrel was all about.

What he saw didn't surprise him.

From what Sesshoumaru had learned about Kagome from the years that she and he taught together, he gathered that she was a very strong woman; not one to back away from a fight, one who would stand up for herself and not let anyone do it for her. And this, like always, only assured him further that she could take care of herself. And if she couldn't do it, then his half-brother, Inuyasha could do it for her. Of that he was certain.

Rin, on the other hand, looked on at the argument with fear and slight surprise. She, as well, knew Kagome not to be one to be pushed around so easily, but she also knew Kouga, and the suave lawyer could be very… _persuasive_ when he wanted to be as could be seen when he was trying to draw her into the crowd. When Inuyasha appeared to them, relief bubbled up inside her and she wondered what would happen with her soon-to-be brother-in-law thrown into the picture.

However, she wanted to help, and started to move, when her fiancée's hand lightly took hold of her arm. "Not yet, Rin," he muttered, almost silently, "Soon." Not wanting to go against Sesshoumaru's wishes, Rin just stood by and watched, waiting for his approval.

It came when Sesshoumaru started moving.

Kagome had just about enough of the two older men and was getting really aggravated at their male hormones. "Goddamnit," she said. "Would you two just shut up?" Emboldened by their stunned silence, she moved to further her argument, but when she started to, another hand had yet again captured her arm, but it wasn't who she thought it would be. "Sesshoumaru…" she breathed in surprise.

"That will be enough, Kagome."


End file.
